Shovel-like devices have been utilized for removing burning coals or other material for transporting the burning coals from one location to another and in some cases there has been a screening action in the removing shovel for the separation of ashes from the burning material, but the device has not been capable of screening the burning material so that it drops back into the fire. One of such devices is shown in British Pat. No. 235,679. In other cases, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 995,913, June 20, 1911, trays have been placed in stoves and there has been a screening of the ashes and a catching of solid material at the same time, but there was no way for the solid material to be discharged back into the stove. In other instances, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 507,826, shovels have been provided for collecting ashes with a cover to prevent the ashes from blowing or being discharged from the shovel, but no screening has been provided, merely a closure to keep the contents of the shovel including ashes and cinders within the shovel.